A New Direction
by babesrus2
Summary: Stephanie and Lula are chasing a skip. Would it be too much to ask for easy? Of course it won't be. A Babe HEA at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Jackpot

My name is Stephanie Plum and I think I've lost my mind. I am rocketing down the road to Atlantic City. Beside me is my sometime partner, Lula. Today she is dressed in possibly her most outrageous outfit, and that really takes something to admit. Right now she is bobbing her head to the music coming from her ipod. The braids on her head are bobbing with her. She has managed to intertwine red and green colored hair throughout her braids. Her shirt is at least four sizes too small with huge silver sequins circling her best assets. She is squashed into yoga pants best left in a gym and her boots sing, literally. When she walks, they light up and hum the tune Jingle Bells. As if that is not bad enough, in the back seat, jumping up and down with excitement is my grandma, Edna Mazur.

It is lightly snowing, normally the kind that puts you in a mood for Christmas shopping, parties, and scarfing down treats Mom and Ella have been preparing. Since I have made it my mission in life to be the official taste tester, I am in possession of a cookie can beside me full of delicious treats. I am on the way to find my latest FTA, Sheila Pinkerton. Connie had been uncomfortable with handing me the file, but I had begged her. Christmas was coming and I really, really needed the money for presents. The bond was more in line where Rangeman would have taken it, but as she was female I would have been involved anyway. A bit of my predator attitude had come out. I wanted all the money for myself. I would share some with Lula if we were successful. I knew that if I had assisted Rangeman with the capture Ranger would have been very generous, but I had rent to pay, a car payment, a speeding ticket that my former friend, Robin Russell gave me, and of course, all the extra expenses that Christmas came with. Rex was in dire need of a new cage when my last stalker had thrown the end table into the kitchen in a fit of rage. Poor Rex was now unhappily co-habitating in my sink with a few dirty cups. He gave me accusing glares every time I stepped into the kitchen.

I had the folder beside me and tapping Lula on the shoulder, asked if she could take the ear buds out of her ears long enough to formulate a plan. Finishing her song, Lula grudgingly removed the buds and put the whole unit in her bag. Looking in the backseat at Grandma, I gave her my best Burg glare. "Grandma, you can come with us. I do not want you attempting to help us catch her. She can hurt you, and Mom would kill me if she even knew that you came with me, let alone get hurt."

Edna nodded her head and spoke. "Thanks for taking me, baby granddaughter. I haven't been to Atlantic City for so long. I just got my Social Security cheque and I feel that I'm going to get lucky tonight. I might even win some money. I got everything I need in my purse. " As if to prove her point, she started to pull items out of her very large purse. In one hand, she was carrying Brenda, her new 44 magnum. Stephanie vowed to get that out of her possession as soon as she could. She also pulled out, her lucky golfing hat (she had never golfed a day in her life), her pocketbook, her make up bag, and last, but certainly not least, a fistful of colorful condoms in florescent green. Stephanie shuddered at the vision.

She tried to get back on subject. "Okay, here's what we got. Sheila Pinkerton is 35, divorced, about 320 pounds, and has a Mediterranean complexion. Unfortunately, her nose is her most prominent feature, which she is very embarrassed about. I have a tip that she is going to see a plastic surgeon there for a consultation. She wants to change her looks and we need to get to her before she does. The paperwork is horrendous if we bring her in after her surgery. I know that she will be carrying some kind of weapon because she tried to shoot her former husband's nose off when he laughed at her."

Lula just snorted. "Just you wait, Skinny White Girl. We'll track her down. I can go into the office and pretend to also want some plastic surgery done. I've got my trusty stun gun handy and she'll never know what hit her. We'll drag her out, stick her in the car and get home. My Tankie and I have a date tonight, and we are going to be practicing some new holiday moves. I got to keep limber. " Stephanie's lips curled. She didn't know what to be more sad about, Tanks's date with Lula, or the activities planned. She and Joe were permanently on the outs after she found him hiding his salami in Terry at the house. She had come home from a take down covered in Hungarian Goulash at lunch time a month ago. Needless to say, the laundry basket was filled soon afterwards and Stephanie and Rex were once again living in her tiny apartment. Mrs. Bessler didn't even blink as she held the elevator door open so she could load her possessions for one trip to her floor.

The other man in her life, as she liked to phrase it, had developed cold everything. He had not made any attempts to add her into his life. He didn't break into her apartment at all times of the day or night, never attempted to steal kisses when they saw each other at the bond office, and more importantly, treated her like a regular employee at Rangeman. He even had the audacity to suggest that any more hours spent working in the office, and he would authorize Bobby to tailor a fitness program. He had mentioned a number of times since he met her that he would never allow a fat chick to work for him. She looked down at her stomach. Her blue jeans were feeling a bit tight, come to think of it. He should be proud, though. She actually had her gun in her bag, with bullets in it, no less!

Almost before they knew it, they arrived at the address for the doctor. Grandma jumped out of the car almost before it stopped. She was looking at a small casino across the street. The lights were flashing and her grin was getting bigger. "You take your time, you two. I'll just check this one out. I have my phone. Call me when you want to leave and I'll be right there." With that, Edna dashed across the street and entered. Stephanie and Lula looked at each other. What were the chances they would ever see her again on this trip? Once Edna got into a casino, she could disappear like smoke. They figured they would be heading home later minus one passenger, and hopefully with one capture. Stephanie hoped her grandma would remember to at least call home and let her know when she might return. The last time she took off, they didn't hear from her for a week. Edna had showed up at the door with a man who drove a Cadillac with horns attached to the front of the car. Frank had promptly ordered him out of the house and never to return. Helen spent the next two days getting the smell of cow manure out of the house.

Quickly checking the file folder again and memorizing Sheila's appearance, they jumped out of the car. Lula was going to run point this time. She would go into the doctor's office and make an appointment. She would call Stephanie after hopefully seeing their FTA, zapping her if she resisted, and they would get her in the car and head back. Stephanie stood by the outer door of the office. Lula went in. Mere minutes went by when all at once there was the distinctive sound of a pistol firing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Janet. **

Does Ranger Need to Know?

Ranger was feeling angry. Dropping into the bond office earlier, he had found out about the file that Stephanie had grabbed from his pile. Swiftly checking with the control room, he asked where her trackers were. Binkie gulped. Her car was standing still at Honest Bob's Used Cars. That usually meant that she had dumped her current mode of transportation and had moved onto another. Holding the phone just far enough from his ear to still hear any conversation Binkie relayed the information. Ranger, who prided himself on his self control, commenced such a blue streaked one way sentence, most of the men in the room heard every word.

Manny, who was tag-teaming the other control panel already had her personal trackers uploaded. There was a faint signal from the tracker in the pen. They had made a special effort to boost the power on that unit. One never knew when the Bomber took off out of town. It paid to be a little proactive where she was concerned. Signalling that he would talk to his boss, Manny passed on that it looked like she was in Atlantic City. Travelling time by car was at least two hours. Silence permeated the room. If she got into trouble there was no back up to save her. The only saving grace was Lula was with her. At least she carried a weapon with bullets!

Ranger slammed down his phone. That woman. What would he do with her? He knew what he would like to do, but he was trying to be cool. He had backed completely off after what he called, The Morelli Incident. When would Stephanie see that Morelli was just plain bad for her. He really wanted to take a relationship with her and make it more of a commitment, but this back and forth was getting old, really fast.

He had berated Connie enough about how dangerous Sheila Pinkerton was. Her file had neglected to mention that under a couple of assumed names, she was working on husband number five. The previous dearly beloved had all mysteriously died under suspicious circumstances and homicide was still trying to connect all the dots before charging her as a serial murderer. Now, Stephanie, and God forbid, Lula were probably in the thick of things. He hoped Tank would understand. His best friend was close to proposing to Lula and had already purchased a beautiful ring. This time, Tank would remember it all. He had been so nervous the past few days Ranger had taken him off fieldwork. He figured that his mind would not be on his work and the worst he might get in the office was a paper cut.

Ranger drove into the garage. Meeting him at the stairway was Tank. Ranger got out of the car slowly. Tank was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he was ready to take on Ranger there and then. Ranger held up his hand. "I don't want to talk about it. Connie might quit after what I just said to her. That weasel, Vinnie, stayed in his office the entire time I was there. What a chicken shit! I have a copy of the file. We can take matters to a whole different level here, or go up to my office. Connie had a line on their possible whereabouts. Adding insult to injury, I think Grandma Mazur went too. "

Calling for the elevator gave Ranger and Tank enough time to peruse the file. They read about the doctor's appointment scheduled for right about now. Talking, reading and walking, they went into Ranger's office. Manny was still tracking Stephanie's pen tracker. It appeared to be stationary. He obtained the address and brought it into the office. It matched with the surgeon's clinic. Manny left, closing the door behind him. He felt relief as nothing hit any wall as he retreated. That meant that they were working on a plan. Maybe their friend, co-worker, and chief troublemaker, would be able to get herself and her charges back safely.

Roger opened his phone and pressed a button. The phone rang a number of times. Stephanie answered. Ranger sighed. "Babe, where are you? Is there something you want to tell me?" There was a short silence. Ranger said, more gently, "Babe, are you OK?" Finally, Stephanie spoke. Her voice sounded a bit different. "Hi Ranger. Nice to talk to you too. We got Sheila and should be back in Trenton in awhile. We might be a bit delayed though, weather and all. You would be proud of us. She didn't put up much of a fight. Cool, eh."

Tank was hanging on every word. Ranger had put the phone on speaker. They looked at each other. Yup, something had happened. She did not have that bouncy, happy voice that a take down with the potential for that much money sounded like. Ranger put his finger to his lips as Tank looked like he was about to speak. He did not want to spook her. Thinking quickly, he said, "Babe, do you need an escort? We can meet you half way. " Stephanie hesitated. They heard a strange rustling, then what sounded like wheels rolling down a hallway. Finally, she answered. "I think we will be OK Ranger. We are just tying up some loose ends here. I'm not sure when we will be returning. We have to find Grandma Mazur. She took off into a casino and you know how hard it is to find her if she wants to hide." Just then there was the sound of a door closing. Ranger and Tank looked at each other. It sounded almost like the back door of a vehicle, like an ambulance.

Stephanie hung up abruptly. The men looked at each other. Ranger opened the door. "Manny, I think she is on the move. If you value your job, do not, and I repeat, do not lose her. I know we are at the very edge of reception, but ..." Manny was already on the keys, typing furiously. "I got her, or them, Ranger. They are on the move. Looks like they are moving pretty fast. " Manny continued on the keys. A soft Oh Oh slipped out. Ranger and Tank were there like a shot. "Uh, it looks like they stopped at the Atlantic Mercy Hospital. I am getting a spotty signal now. I think it's breaking up from all the electronics in the building. Uh, she just went off-line."

Ranger was in his office. He was collecting more weapons. He yelled out the door for Vince. "Get to the airport. I want that plane ready to go as soon as we get there. Tank, Bobby, Zero, Ram, Cal, and Hal. Get dressed, we leave in ten." There was a mad scramble for cubicles and offices. The stairway door flew open and boots were heard running down the stairs. After a quick stop at the weapons locker, two trucks roared out of the garage. Vince and Binkie had already left. Binkie would bring back the truck. Curiously, Tank and Ranger sat in the back seat of one of the Explorers. Normally they would have driven , but Hal was behind the wheel. He was the best driver in the company. He had won the company-wide driving competition three years running. Cal, Bobby, Zero, and Ram followed in the second vehicle. Breaking every rule, they made the trip to the private airstrip in twenty minutes.

Lester stayed behind to run the office. He lamented on his bad luck. That damn bullet wound was keeping him from finding out what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only doing this for fun. No money is changing hands.**

Ranger Rides

Lula had gone into the office as they had planned. Suddenly a shot was fired. Lula came out of the office with Sheila in handcuffs. She was struggling and some pretty course language was coming out of her mouth. At least that's what Lula thought. Sheila was definitely not speaking English. Lula took one look at Stephanie slumped against the wall, and promptly stunned her. As her eyes crossed and she began to fall to the ground, Lula let her drop and raced over to her friend. There was a dark stain on Stephanie's white shirt. Lula looked at the wall. The bullet that Sheila had managed to get off had missed Lula but had gone through the wall and hit Stephanie. The doctor and the nurses were hiding behind the door. Lula shouted for some help. The receptionist was on the phone calling 911. Slowly the doctor came out the door. He took one look at Stephanie and called his charge nurse to get a tray. He pulled on some gloves and gently laid her down on the floor. Lifting her shirt carefully, he pressed some compression bandages over the wounds. The bullet had gone in and out of her body and embedded itself in the wall across from where they were.

By the time the ambulance arrived, the medical team had Stephanie almost stabilized for transport. They had a blood pressure cuff on her, had started an IV and had an emergency blanket on her to prevent shock. They were talking quietly with her getting her vital information for the upcoming trip to the hospital. The paramedics prepared to lift her onto the gurney. The police had come and gone with both Sheila and Lula. Lula was going to have to suck it up and put on her big girl panties to explain what had happened.

Stephanie was still holding her cell phone in her hand. She had just hung up on Batman. She hoped that he had not heard the back door of the ambulance close. Her vision began to cloud. She felt lightheaded. She was starting to feel pain. Her blood pressure started to drop. She felt cold all of a sudden. The ride in the ambulance was hard and fast. The siren wailed all the way. Screeching to a halt, the back doors were opened and the gurney was pulled out and she was rushed into emergency. Stephanie was surrounded by medical personnel. They worked with calm but experienced precision, cutting off her clothes and checking her condition. Orders were given for an x-ray, blood work, and fluids. Stephanie started to drift in and out.

Lula explained to the officers in the car what had happened. She produced the paperwork giving them the authority to arrest Sheila Pinkerton. The officers took the paperwork and began to process her when they reached the station. All the while, Sheila's mouth was working overtime, swearing, pleading, and threatening. As rapidly as possible she was moved to a more secure setting. Lula asked and received a ride to the hospital. She had, up until now, not even had a moment to update anyone what happened. First she called Edna, hoping that she might pick up. Imagine her surprise when she answered. Quickly explaining the situation, Edna could be heard calling for a cab and directing them to get to the hospital fast.

Next she phoned Rangeman. Les answered with, "What the hell happened?" That took some quick thinking but Lula stood up to the questioning. Asking if Tank or Ranger were there, there was silence. Lula had a bad feeling. "Ok, Les, where are they?" Lester hesitated before he spoke. "We were able to track you and Steph through one of her trackers to Atlantic City. It showed the tracker at the doctor's office then moving and finally stopping at the hospital. They are just jumping on the plane and heading there." Lula was speechless. Never in a thousand years did she think that would happen. "Can you get a message to them," she asked. Les confirmed that he could call the plane. Lula quickly gave a short description of what had and was happening. Les put her on hold. He came back a minute later. "They will be there in two hours. Hang on." Les also gave a personal message from Ranger. Lula hoped that Stephanie would be able to hear that message herself.

Ranger and Tank sat side by side. Each was deep in thought. Vince had relayed the message. The plane was quiet. Every man was sitting thinking about Stephanie. Vince had already radioed ahead for a police escort from the private airport to the hospital. Vehicles would be there waiting for them. He had punched up the non approved military power level and they landed a full half hour earlier than normal. The tower had been alerted to the emergency and had placed them ahead of a number of incoming aircraft. As soon as the plane touched down everyone was out the door and into the vehicles. The procession screamed out the gate and headed toward Stephanie and Lula.

Ranger and Tank bolted out of the truck and ran into the Emergency waiting room. Lula was sitting in a corner. Her cheeks were tear stained and her hands were shaking. Tank pulled her into his strong broad chest and comforted her. He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head a few times. Finally the tears stopped flowing. She looked up and kissed his cheek. Then, bravely, she turned to Ranger. He had stayed back waiting for her to collect herself. She walked unsteadily over to him and put her hand on his arm. "They took her into surgery, Ranger. She lost consciousness and I couldn't get your message to her. I know she loves you. White Girl's a fighter."

The staff directed them to the surgical waiting room. Everyone took chairs. They had done this many times for a wounded colleague. Little was spoken. Someone would go and get coffee, water, sandwiches, fruit, or magazines. Bobby stayed near Ranger. He had been known to go off the deep end when one of his men had not survived a shooting. He had his bag handy. The syringe was laying in the bag. He hoped he would not have to use it.

Edna Mazur had put her time to good use. She had spent most of it in the chapel, praying. This was her baby granddaughter. Edna and Stephanie had always had a special relationship. She had already phoned Frank and Helen. They could not get a flight out before morning. They would be there as soon as they could. With a final prayer, she shakily stood up. She wanted to be in the waiting room with Stephanie's friends when there was news. This was not the time to check anyone out. Feeling very subdued, Edna took a seat in the tiny waiting room. It was going to be a long day.

Hours later, a man still wearing surgical attire walked to the door. May I speak with the family of Ms. Plum?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only borrowing them for awhile. I promise to give them back. **

Babes Injuries

The doctor looked around in amazement. Every man and woman in the room rose to their feet. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Well then. Ms. Plum is in Recovery Room now. She was very lucky. If one has to be shot, having it happen outside a surgeon's door is the next best thing to landing on a surgery table. She is not out of danger, but I am hopeful for a full recovery. The bullet entered through her back and exited through her front. It was a clean wound. We repaired her small intestine, and her liver. Unfortunately we had to remove one of her kidneys. It was damaged too extensively to repair. The lovely thing about the human body is that she can function normally on one kidney for the rest of her life.

There were sighs of relief. Ranger asked when she would be released. The doctor pondered. "Pending a medical relapse, she should be able to leave the hospital in approximately a week. She will need some intensive care giving for a few weeks after that." Ranger spoke up. "I have a private plane at my disposal. Would she be able to leave earlier and continue her convalescence near her home in Trenton? I have medical personnel on staff who could provide sufficient care." The doctor looked at Ranger. "If she shows significant signs of improvement in the next three days, I will contemplate your request." Ranger advised him of the security requirements for Stephanie and that her room would be guarded around the clock until her release. He grudgingly agreed after looking in Ranger's eyes. There would be no discussion. He gave the order to the Head Nurse.

There were backslaps all around. Their Bomber would be OK. Losing a kidney was not the end of the world. She might have to re-think some of her occupational hazards. Maybe this was the time to quit being a bounty hunter. Her computer skills were actually phenomenal and with her spidey sense she would make an awesome full-time addition to Rangeman, if she chose. Feeling much more relieved, talk turned to getting Lula and Sheila Pinkerton back to Trenton. Lula would have to accompany her back as Sheila was female. Ranger phoned Connie and updated her on the situation. Connie agreed to fax new apprehension papers to the police station giving them permission to release Sheila into Rangeman's custody for return to Trenton. Tank and Ranger looked at each other. Ranger nodded. Tank and Lula along with Cal would take the plane back with Sheila. Vince would then be on call to return to Atlantic City to pick up the rest of the team, her parents and Stephanie. That would give him time to re-outfit the plane for a wounded warrior. Plans were finalized. Ranger waited for the OK to see Stephanie.

After what seemed hours, a nurse arrived at the door. She said that Stephanie was now in Intensive Care and two visitors at a time could see her, for only five minutes each. Everyone looked at Ranger. He nodded to Lula and Edna. They followed the nurse down the hall. Exactly five minutes later they emerged from the room. Hal and Ram had taken their places by the door. They would have the first shift.

Next was Tank and Ranger. At the end of five minutes, Tank emerged from the room. Ranger was conspicuously absent. The nurse had pursed lips. She may be tough, but Ranger was not leaving Stephanie's side. He had taken a chair and placed it by the bed. Stephanie looked so small and vulnerable laying in the big bed. Her hair was loose and the curls played around her face. Ranger picked up one of her hands. He unconsciously rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He looked at her. Once again his heart was in his throat. He could have lost her. He hated this. How many lives did she have? Ranger was afraid that one of these times, he would not get there in time. He had no illusions that a life without Stephanie was something he didn't want to contemplate. She was the ying to his yang. She was impetuous to his meticulous. She was bubbly and he was reptilian calm. They were the perfect pair. So why were they the only ones not able to see this? Friends and co-workers continued to shake their heads in wonder. Would this be the point where they would declare their true feelings for each other?

Tank, Lula, Cal and now Edna prepared to leave. They would pick up Sheila from the police station. Vince had been advised and he was standing by at the plane. It was fueled and ready to go. He had already contacted Rangeman and had updated them on the situation. The vehicles would be waiting to pick them up and escort Sheila to the police station. Connie had been advised. Unbeknownst to Stephanie, she had been ordered to write the bond receipt to Stephanie.

Stephanie stirred. First she lightly squeezed Ranger's hand. He watched her face. He knew the procedure well. She would open her eyes after processing everything around her. Her face would grimace around the breathing tube. She would slowly move her extremities checking for pain. Finally, after confirmation, her beautiful blue eyes would open. He would once again be standing in her line of sight. He grimaced. This had happened way too many times. He knew she would not want to be bundled in cotton baton for the rest of her life but short of dragging her to a desert island he was unsure how her life would continue without the occasional dangerous run in. He understood her desire to fly, but to fly you needed two good wings. How much longer before one wing became too damaged to continue?

Stephanie opened her eyes. She knew that Ranger was there. She knew the procedure. He would be by her side for as long as she was in the hospital. He would have already placed guards on her door. She wondered how long he had been there. He would probably be bleeding money on her again. Her mind wandered. How much longer was she willing to do this? She was getting tired of living on the edge of poverty. Maybe she should accept his offer of a full time job at Rangeman. It would mean living by his work rules, physical fitness, range training, and most important, the possibility of seeing Ranger every day at work. Something to ponder.

Hal drove Tank, Lula, Edna and now Sheila to the plane. If their prisoner complained all the way to Trenton as much as she had from the police station to the plane it was going to be a long, very long trip. Short of stunning her or gagging her, tempers would be very short by the time the plane landed. Lula bemoaned the fact that whatever happened, she had to be part of the escort party right up to handing Sheila into the desk sergeant at TPD. She could already feel her skin itch. She could feel the rash starting. Mercifully Sheila calmed down on the trip.

Handing her off to Robin at the desk, Lula and Tank sighed. What a day. The only thing that would make it better was a nice meal, and maybe some together time. Thinking the same thing at the same time, they smiled at each other. Come to think of it, maybe they would skip the meal. They dropped Edna off at her home and drove off. Funny, they never waited to make sure she had walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Flying Home

Frank and Helen arrived the next morning. Stephanie was now in a private room. Gaining permission to enter the room, Ranger stood up. He would take a break and let them talk. Quickly walking out the door, he stopped and talked to Zero and Ram who were on duty. Confirming that he was only going to quickly leave for a shower and something to eat, he walked off the floor. Hal drove him to the hotel where they had rented a suite. Everyone was taking turns resting, showering and taking some down time from Stephanie duty.

With the doctors approval, they would be home in three days. Stephanie had continued her usual amazing recovery. She was now sitting in a chair for an hour at a time. Her medical prognosis was excellent. Bobby was being fully briefed on her care. Losing a kidney meant that he would have to be extra vigilant of her urine output for some time. He and Ranger had discussed the situation. The apartment on four was waiting for her. Lester was managing his own care and Bobby was free to devote time helping her to recover. He had been told that she would be tired for awhile while her body learned to function with only one kidney. She would need to change her diet radically. Her sugar intake would have to be decreased dramatically, and her vegetables to increase. She would have to commit to a fitness regime that would be tailored and she would need to continue for the rest of her life. Bobby was not looking forward to briefing Stephanie on her new life.

Finally, day three came. The doctor had ordered Ranger out of the room and he was brooking no arguments. The examination was very, very thorough and after consulting with Stephanie, he walked out of the door. Ranger was leaning against the far wall, his arms were crossed. He stood up as the doctor closed the door. He started." She is in amazing health for how much damage occurred. She has a very strong will to live and live by. I will sign the papers allowing her to leave. I have prescribed medication to be administered just before she leaves. The trip will tire her out and she will be uncomfortable before you arrive. I suggest that she lay down on the plane trip so as to be able to handle sitting in a vehicle upon arrival. I have contacted a colleague of mine. His office will contact your company and set up a follow up examination. Good luck." With that, the doctor shook Ranger's hand and strode away. He had done all he could and it was now up to Stephanie and Rangeman.

Ranger nodded to the guys. Time to get things rolling. He had talked to Vince. Junior and Caesar had flown down in the plane. They would be driving Stephanie's car back to Trenton. Ranger checked with the nurse. She figured Stephanie would be ready to leave in about an hour. Frank and Helen had already checked out of their hotel room and were waiting. The rest of the guys had also checked out and were bringing the vehicles around. Ranger completed all his phone calls, then walked into the room. Stephanie was just finishing dressing. Ella had packed a bag of loose clothing. He knelt down and put on her shoes and tied the laces.

There was a wheelchair sitting by the bed. Stephanie grimaced at it. Ranger was not caving. It would be a very, very long day by the time she saw her bed at Rangeman and she was not walking out of the hospital. Grudgingly, she sat down slowly in the chair. Ranger opened the door and pushed her out. Bobby and Zero were carrying the flowers, balloons and cards that had accumulated on her shelves. The procession moved to the elevators and to the waiting vehicles. Getting out of the wheelchair slowly, Stephanie climbed into the back of the truck. Ranger reached over and put on her seatbelt. He gave her a kiss on her mouth and squeezed her hand. He could see that the effort had already tired her. Running around he jumped into the back of the truck beside her. They held hands all the way to the airport.

Once again, it was a slow procession getting from the truck to the plane. Stephanie looked at the steps to be scaled. Gently, Ranger picked her up and carried her up the steps and into the plane. She had her arm around his neck and her head lay against his chest. There was a bed all ready for her at the back of the plane. He gently put her down, took off her shoes and covered her up. Her smile of gratitude was heartwarming and before the plane lifted off, she was already asleep. Bobby checked her vitals. He took a chair beside the bed. He had some reading to do. Vince had booked a flight plan mindful of any possible turbulence and punched in a route home with the least amount of bumps. Trucks were waiting for them and the procession moved in reverse order. Ranger gently picked her up and deposited her in the back seat and sat beside her. The third vehicle carrying Frank and Helen took them home.

The garage door opened at Rangeman and the trucks pulled in. Waiting in the garage were most of the off duty Merry Men. Ranger had her in his arms and slowly passed through them. They wanted to see her and believe for themselves that she was really back. She smiled and waved faintly. The elevator was waiting for them and rose unbidden to the fourth floor. Bobby had arrived in the first vehicle and had the room ready. Ranger carried her in and gently put her on the bed. He let Bobby fuss over her. Her eyes were squinting and he knew that she was feeling the effects of the long day. He had a syringe ready and she didn't even feel the pin prick.

There was a meeting in Ranger's office. Tank was briefing him on the events while they had been in Atlantic City. Sheila was being denied bail. The cheque from the bond was already in Stephanie's account. Rex was being cared for in the control room.

Ella had already been briefed on Stephanie's new food requirements. She felt sad. Stephanie was her last hold out on all the delicious desserts Ella loved to make. With her new restrictions, there would be no more scrumptious desserts. Ella figured that if Stephanie couldn't ever have them, well, she guessed that Louis and she might as well stop eating them too. Their weight had started to creep up in the last few years but Ella had always put it down to their advancing age.

Stephanie drifted in and out for a few more days. Bobby was a tough taskmaster and made sure she was getting out of bed for longer periods each day. He had her doing simple exercises to keep her muscles from stiffening up. He carefully supervised her medical and dietary needs. He stayed outside the bathroom door in case she had trouble in the shower. Finally, he started to relax. She was healing amazingly well.

Ranger had just arrived to take her for her three times a day walk up and down the hallway. Pressing the button, he guided her into the elevator and pushed five. The door opened. Everyone was in the control room. As she stepped out, there was a cheer that could be heard down the stairs. She was carefully hugged and kissed. In the breakroom was a meal fit for a queen. Stephanie looked around, Darn, no cake. She knew that it would be one of her no no's but maybe a little taste would not hurt. She sat down and smiled. It was a great place to be. She wanted to talk to Ranger. Maybe it was time to be a full-time employee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Janet owns all the characters. Darn.**

Stephanies Decision

Every day became easier. She had her doctor's appointment. Bobby went with her. After a thorough examination, the doctor called Bobby back in. He complimented him on his excellent care. Stephanie was now moving around without pain. She had been taking control of her life. Her eating habits had changed radically. She was now cleared for more physical activity. She had been cleared to return to work. After lunch with her parents and grandma, Stephanie and Bobby returned to Rangeman. Bobby got off on four. Stephanie continued up to five. She stepped out and knew Ranger was on the floor as the control room was deathly quiet. When Ranger was around, there was little chatter on the floor.

She walked to his door and knocked. Hearing the word, "Enter", she opened the door and peeked in. He was sitting at his desk surrounded by paperwork. Ranger looked up and smiled. He stood up and came around his desk. He hugged her gently. "How was the appointment, Babe?" Stephanie smiled and leaned into him. She loved to be near him. She loved how he had taken over escorting her on walks every day. The distance had been very short at the beginning but over the past few weeks had lengthened. They were now walking on the track. Stephanie put her arms around Ranger. "I'm cleared for any activity now. I'd like to talk to you though."

Ranger pulled back. He had been anticipating this conversation. He was afraid that she would think it was time to move back to her apartment and commence bounty hunting again. Lula had been pestering her when she would return and partner with her again. She had taken over catching the lower level skips and had been doing well. When she felt the need, she had called Rangeman for backup.

Ranger moved back to his desk and sat down. Stephanie hesitated, then took a guest chair. She leaned back. Roger leaned back. This was her show. His face was blank. Stephanie looked at him. "Uh, Ranger. I have been thinking. I am getting a little tired of living at or below the poverty line. I'm tired of coming home covered in disgusting material. I am tired of the betting at the police department. I don't think I am ready to go out and take on an FTA anymore. I need to, and want to change my occupation. I was wondering if your offer to work full-time at Rangeman still stood?"

She looked hesitantly at her boss. Ranger looked back at her. Inside, his heart was beating with excitement. Outwardly, he looked like he was considering her request. "Babe, the offer stands, but as you know, there is a physical and range requirement. I value your skills at search requests, but that job has already been filled. How would you feel about taking on something else here?"

Stephanie hesitated. She had just assumed that her cubicle would continue to be hers. She assumed that she would just slide back into the stream of things and continue doing her thing completing searches. She looked at Ranger. "What kind of job could I do? " Ranger smiled. He looked down at his desk. "Babe, take a look at my desk. Take a look at Tank's desk. We are men of action. We don't like paperwork. I know you have a business degree. Do you think you could help us out with this?" Stephanie remembered back to all the times Ranger had returned from being in the wind. The mountain of paperwork awaiting his return was horrendous. He would work for weeks trying to reduce the piles. If this was something she could help them do, she was willing to try. Nodding, Stephanie stood up. "I will try to help, Ranger. Just point me in the right direction. I really enjoyed my business courses. I always thought I would like to pursue that but never got going. I can start on some things down in my apartment since I don't have a cubicle anymore."

Ranger shook his head. "Sorry, Babe, the work needs to stay on five. I'll show you your new workspace. He stood up and walked around the desk again. Taking her elbow, he led her out of the door and down the hall to Tank's office. Knocking and walking in without waiting, he and Stephanie stood in front of Tank. Tank looked up from his own personal mountain of paper. "She accepted the position. You want to come with us and show her her new cubicle?" Tank grinned. He stood up and hugged Stephanie. "Thank you, Baby Girl. You have no idea how happy we are you accepted." They escorted Stephanie down the hall to a door.

Stephanie looked at them in puzzlement. This was Louis's storage closet. Ranger opened the door. Inside was a new office. A desk, chair, computer, filing cabinets, and rug now occupied the room. Stephanie never knew there had been a window in the room. She walked in and reverently slid her hand over the top of the desk. It was almost as large as Rangers desk. She sat in the chair and looked around. She smiled. Jumping up, she hugged Tank. Then she turned and hugged Ranger. Unconsciously, she reached up and gave him a kiss. Tank quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door. He chuckled to himself. He crossed his fingers and walked back to his office. He was not planning on seeing them anytime soon.

The kiss went from gentle to heated in bare moments. Finally they pulled back. Looking around they both laughed. Neither of them appeared to be aware of their surroundings. When had Tank left? Chuckling, Ranger sat in the guest chair and pulled Stephanie to him. She sat on his lap. She snuggled into his strong chest. "I missed you, Batman. I appreciate all you did when I was shot. I feel bad that you had to bleed money yet once again. I want to pay you half of the bond from Sheila Pinkerton. I've been living here for the past six weeks rent free. I have few expenses. Rex has been babysat by the guys in the control room and I have a feeling he likes them better than me.

Ranger shook his head. "Sorry, Babe, not gonna happen. I told you a long time ago that there was no price. You can keep the money. As a matter of fact, in the top drawer is a new contract. I think you will be happy with the wage. Look it over and sign it if you think it's ok. You can start immediately. There is housing supplied. Your car is parked in the garage. On Rangeman business you will need to use one of the fleet of trucks. I'll give you a list of available vehicles and you can choose one."

Stephanie wasn't ready for all this. It was too overwhelming. Her tears started to flow. Ranger put his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. His shirt was getting pretty wet by the time she had calmed down. He was confused. Had he missed something here? He was hoping that she would be happy with the new job. He had checked with the core team and everyone had been in full agreement. Her skills were superior and they hoped that she would have jumped at the idea. Maybe they were wrong. He continued to hold her. She smelt soooo good. He played with a curl that was tickling his nose. He thought back to their lives together. He was hoping that tonight he would take her out for supper. He had a present for her. It was in his pocket. He hoped she would like it. He had designed it himself. He had said that there was housing available. He was hoping she would move in with him. He had finished his last mission with the government. He was free to plan his Someday. He hoped she would come too.

Stephanie finally stopped crying. She smiled through her tear stained face. "I accept the position, Ranger. I hope that I will not mess up. I'll try my best." She climbed off his lap. How would it look to be sitting in the boss's lap if the door opened?. She had an image to maintain. She walked around to sit in the chair at her desk. It looked pretty good from this view. Ranger smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, Babe. Let's celebrate your new job. How about I pick you up at 7?. We'll go to Rossini's. Bobby says you are taking your dietary needs very seriously so I know that the food there will suit you. Wear something nice. I think Ella went shopping for you. "

Stephanie smiled. She was already looking forward to going to dinner. She loved this man with all her might. She hoped that someday they would finally take it to another level. She was ready. "I'd love to, Carlos. I'll be ready." With that, she bounced up from her chair, danced over to him, and kissed him once again. Taking his hand, she opened the door. There was now a name plate attached. She had not seen it before. It said, Stephanie Plum, Business Executive.

The End

**Thanks so much for your reviews and personal messages. Hope you enjoyed it. Myrna**


End file.
